basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Big 12/Pac-10 Hardwood Series
The Big 12/Pac-10 Hardwood Series is a set of college basketball games matching teams from the Big 12 Conference and the Pac-10 Conference. Started in 2007, it is primarily a way to guarantee top flight competition for both conferences and garner more recognition for the level of play of both leagues in basketball. This series mirrors the ACC–Big Ten Challenge. There is a "designated" four-day window for the main part of the series matchups and a few other matchups in November and late December. Because there are more teams in the Big 12, two teams from the Pac-10 will play twice against Big 12 teams.The Big 12 and Pac-10 play one of these, too The series will come to an end after the 2010-11 season. Big 12/Pac-10 Hardwood Series to end after this season Results 2007 The Pac-10 Conference won the initial installment in 2007 7-5. Notes: Arizona and Stanford played twice in the series this year. *On November 21, 2007, Texas A&M defeated Washington 77-63 in New York City as part of the NIT Season Tip Off. *On December 2, 2007, Kansas defeated Southern California 59-55 in Los Angeles; the game was not organized as part of the Series. *On December 9, 2007, Kansas State defeated California 82-75 in Manhattan; the game was not organized as part of the Series. *On December 15, 2007, Nebraska defeated Oregon 88-79 in Omaha; the game was not organized as part of the Series. 2008 In 2008, before the series "officially" tipped off on December 4, the Big 12 was 4-1 versus the Pac-10 in neutral court matchups. Notes: Arizona and Stanford played twice in the series this year. *On November 23, 2008, Missouri defeated Southern California 83-72 in San Juan, Puerto Rico as part of the O'Reilly Auto Parts Puerto Rico Tip Off. *On November 24, 2008, Kansas defeated Washington 73-54 in Kansas City as part of the College Basketball Experience Classic. *On November 26, 2008, Texas defeated Oregon 70-57 in Maui as part of the EA Sports Maui Invitational. *On November 29, 2008, Baylor defeated Arizona State 87-78 in Anaheim as part of the 76 Classic. *On December 13, 2008, Oregon State defeated Nebraska 64-63 in Corvallis; the game was not organized as part of the Series. 2009 2009 Schedule Notes: Southern California and Washington played twice in the series this year. * On November 15, 2009, Texas Tech defeated Oregon State 64-60 in Lubbock; the game was not organized as part of the Series. *On November 24, 2009, Arizona defeated Colorado 91-87 in Maui as part of the EA Sports Maui Invitational. * On December 12, 2009, Nebraska defeated Oregon State 50-44 in Lincoln; the game was not organized as part of the Series. *On December 22, 2009, Kansas defeated California 84-69 in Lawrence; the game was not organized as part of the Series. 2010 http://espn.go.com/blog/collegebasketballnation/post/_/id/11065/mike-anderson-gets-his-day-in-oregon Notes: Southern California and Washington will play twice in the Series this year. Kansas will play Arizona in Las Vegas, Southern California in Lawrence, and California in Berkeley; these games are not organized as part of the Series. Team records Big12/Pac10 Facts and Figures Big 12 Conference (1-1-1) Pac-10 Conference (1-1-1) External links *Big 12 Conference Official Website *Pac-10 Conference Official Website References Category:Men's tournaments